Nitara
Nitara es una vampiro perteneciente al desaparecido Imperio Moroi, la única personaje de esta especie originaria del reino de Vaeternus, y su primera aparición fue en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance diseñada por el artista Luis Mangubat. Hubo intenciones de incluir una contraparte masculina en el mencionado título, pero no fue terminado a tiempo. Nitara es mencionada por Quan Chi en el cómic Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - EpiloguesMortal Kombat X Blood Island - Epilogues; monólogo de Quan Chi: "Havik rehusó entregar el Amuleto de Shinnok como prometió. Aún después de que lo empoderamos con la sangre mágica de '''Nitara".. Historia Vaeternus fue alguna vez un reino que ahora yace encerrado en un orbe sumergido en la lava de la cámara de encubación del Gran Huevo de Dragón. Esta ubicación fue inaccesible para '''Nitara, y tuvo que idear una forma para alcanzar el obre. De alguna forma no especificada supo que el guerrero Cyrax tenía la capacidad de recuperarlo, así que convenció a alguien más, Reptile para que se enfrente contra Cyrax para retener a éste último en Outworld. Reptile se dirigía de regreso con Shao Kahn para advertirle de los planes de la Alianza Mortal para asesinarlo, momento en que fue interceptado por Nitara. Ella le ofrece un arma tradicional de los raptors: el Kirehashi, y Reptile se la arrebata con un veloz movimiento y la mueve contra enemigos imaginarios. Una vez que salió de su trance, Nitara lo condujo hasta un campamento base secreto de las fuerzas de Kitana, y le revela que tiene información que podría ser útil para el Emperador. De nuevo Reptile continua su camino de regreso, pero al llegar encontró a Shao Kahn muerto, y sin duda supo que fue asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, pero también sintió que fue su culpa y termina vagando en Outworld angustiado y sin un amo a quien seguir. Eventualmente se encontraría de nuevo con Nitara, y como una forma de redimirse Reptile le ofrece sus servicios. Su primera orden fue atacar a Cyrax y destruir el panel de su brazo para debilitarlo, y aunque Reptile cumple su misión es derrotado de todas formas por Cyrax, obligándolo a huir. Cuando Reptile abandonó el lugar, Nitara se presentó ante Cyrax para ofrecerle su ayuda y retornarlo a Earthrealm, a cambio de recuperar el orbe desde las profundidades de la lava en la cámara de encubación. Cyrax desciende en la lava y luego de un momento retorna con el orbe. Entonces, Nitara cumple su palabra y retorna a Cyrax a Earthrealm, mientras que finalmente destruye el orbe liberando a su reino y a su gente. Nitara fue venerada por los suyos, luego de conseguir liberar Vaeternus de Outworld. El Imperio Moroi se alzaba de nuevo, pero pronto se sabrían de reportes sobre el asesinato de varios vampiros por obra de Ashrah, portando la legendaria espada Datusha, la ruina de los Moroi. Nitara envió a varios de los suyos hacia Edenia, en donde según las profecías de los antiguos encontrarían el poder necesario para destruir la espada maldita. Notas adicionales *Muchos de los textos que aparecen durante el modo Konquest, jugando con Nitara, hacen referencias a diferentes bandas de rock y a canciones de las mismas, como por ejemplo: ::Def Lepard: "You must be deaf. Leopard style is not executed in such a way. Listen to my instructions again.". ::Journey: "You have not yet failed on this journey. Do not stop believing. Practice these moves faithfully and you can achieve your goals any way you want them." ::KISS: "You are a midnight queen. You are a creature of the night. Kiss your black diamond freely to draw strength from dark light." ::Guns n' Roses: "Patience, sweet child of mine. You are not the first to fail. You are crazy if you do not continue. It is so easy. You must get back in the ring." ::Scorpions: "Good. Now execute that same combo one more time, but this time add one more hit between the eyes." "Your attacks were so powerful, it looked as though Scorpion might black out from the force of the blows." "Nitara has perfected her punches and kicks after six hundred years or more of practice. And after all this time, she gets the same thrill from learning new moves. When it comes to training, she cannot get enough.". ::Culture Club: "You must successfully learn the Kama. Khameleon would have mastered it with ease had her culture not been clubbed by Shao Kahn ages ago." ::The Police: "Do not be afraid. On this secret journey, you must learn to harness your Vampiric essence to bring on the night. I will be next to you watching every step you take as you traverse this material world". ::Van Halen: "If you do not pass this test, you will be cast into the Netherrealm, condemned to run from the Devil for the rest of eternity. You are indeed learning at a pace that kills.") Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon